Caught in the Act
by Zeea
Summary: Post Jump - Luke and Grace have to clean up their mess - New Part Four
1. Caught in the Act Chapter One

Title: Caught in the Act Author: Zia Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Sadly the characters do not belong to me, but this is my idea as far as the plot goes. Summary: Grace and Luke have to clean up their mess  
  
Grace Polk and Luke Girardi both stood in the Girardi's garage, cleaning up the mess that was left over from their Science Fair Project. They'd already spent three hours cleaning up the mess at the school, only to have to go back to the Girardi's and clean up the garage.  
  
Luke looked at her, Grace's head leaned forward, and some hair fell over her eyes, and saw that she still had feathers in her hair. Luke made his way over to her and she glanced up at him. Slowly he reached out and pulled one of the feathers from her hair.  
  
Grace watched his hand, slowly it moved up to her face, and then she felt his fingers on her hair. She looked back at Luke's face and saw the intent look on his face, as he watched his own fingers work to remove the feathers.  
  
His fingers were barely touching her hair, but she felt every sensation of it. And Grace could feel his warm breath against her forehead.  
  
Her eyes slid shut for a second, and before she could open she felt Luke's lips against hers. A quiet gasp escaped from her mouth before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.  
  
Luke's arms curled around Grace's waist; in the back of his mind he was thankful that she wasn't wearing her leather jacket. Without the jacket he could feel the warmth of her body, her small waist, and most importantly to him, he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest.  
  
He had one hand pressed against the small of her back, while the other slid up to rest between her shoulder blades.  
  
Grace couldn't help but moan as Luke kissed her deeply. She was not expecting him to be so. forward. He'd started to talk about it numerous times, thus ruining the mood, and the surprise value. That was why she pulled away before it could actually end in a kiss. But this time, he grabbed her, and he kissed her, and she wasn't complaining; Even if she was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of fresh oxygen.  
  
Luke broke the kiss suddenly, his lungs screaming for air, and since he didn't want to pass out while making out with Grace, he figured it would be a good idea to break the kiss. So instead he left a trail of soft kisses down her throat, taking in breaths between kisses against her skin.  
  
His lips latched onto her collarbone, and he sucked softly on her skin, while breathing in her unique scent. The hint of leather, left over from her jacket, but below that was the delicate scent of honey.  
  
Grace's head fell backwards when she felt Luke's lips against her throat. It was intoxicating. Even with her lungs filled with clean oxygen she still felt like the room was spinning. She let one hand slid up to twist around the back of his neck, and buried it in his hair.  
  
Then she felt one of Luke's hands, the one that had been on her lower back slide just a hair lower, his fingers dipped under the back of her shirt, and then she felt the warmth of his hand flat on her back. Another moan made it past her lips as Luke kissed a trail over throat to the other side of her neck and liked and sucked and kissed her skin.  
  
With a strength Luke didn't even know he possessed he wrapped both of his hands around Grace's waist and lifted her wispy body up onto the work bench behind them. He stepped between her legs, and Grace cupped his face and pulled his mouth back to hers.  
  
The kiss was passionate, Luke touched his tongue to her lips, and she willingly parted her lips, allowing them to explore each other's mouths. He could taste the sweetness of the licorice stick she had been munching on in the car on the way to his house.  
  
Luke took a chance and pushed both of his hands under her shirt, and let them explore the silky skin of her back. His hands slid up between her shoulders again, this time he felt the fabric of the back of her bra.  
  
Grace pulled back from the kiss slightly and looked at Luke. She had no idea what she was doing. Originally the kiss was just to prove a point. But now, no one else was around. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her.  
  
Luke opened his mouth, about to make a comment, or to say something about a theory, or something. Grace knew that's what would come out of his mouth so she shook her head, and covered his mouth with her hand before he could utter a single word. "Don't. just. shut up."  
  
She pulled her hand back from his mouth and Luke looked at her shirt, contemplating the best way to go about getting the shirt off of her, without having to completely break contact. But Grace took care of the problem for him. Seconds later her own fingers grasped the hem of her shirt and she tugged it over her head.  
  
Luke's mouth fell open in awe. Her lacy black bra did little to conceal anything. He groaned quietly and kissed her hard. He slid one hand up to cup her cheek, to keep her mouth against his, while his other hand slid around to her stomach from her back, and lightly brushed over her flat belly. Her skin was soft, and it quivered under his feather light touch.  
  
His hand slid up higher, and he cupped her lace clad breast gently. Grace let out a breathy moan into his mouth and she pulled at the back of his shirt, pulling it up enough to feel his skin. Luke let his lips leave hers, and traced his tongue over her throat, to the tops of her breasts.  
  
Grace arched her back and let her head fall back, completely lost in the ambiance. So lost in fact that she didn't hear the side door open. That is until Adam Rove spoke.  
  
"Dude!" Adam's jaw dropped, and Joan stood beside him staring in shock.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" She enunciated every word, slowly, and loudly. She had known about the kiss that happened at the dance, but this was something completely different.  
  
Grace quickly yanked her shirt back over her head and cast a glance back at Adam and Joan. Adam had a smile on his face, and Joan was still in shock. She jumped off the counter, and pulled herself away from Luke, then grabbed her leather jacket and pushed between Joan and Adam.  
  
"Oh my god." Joan said again in shock.  
  
"Yo, Jane, let's go." Adam slid his hand into Joan's and tugged her away from the garage.  
  
Joan looked at Adam, who was still smiling. "What are you smiling about Adam? Grace and my brother were just."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! It. it's gross!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it just is Adam. I knew Luke had a crush on her but."  
  
"Jane."  
  
"What Adam?" Joan looked up at him and he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.  
  
"Is that gross?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then why is it gross when Luke and Grace kiss, or your parents kiss?"  
  
"Because I don't want to see them doing it." Joan scrunched up her nose at him. "I don't care if they do, I just don't want to see it."  
  
"Would you care if they saw me kissing you, yo?"  
  
Joan looked at him for a second, and then shook her head. "No, of course not. But Grace and Luke were doing a lot more than just your average every day kissing. That is something that should be done someplace where people can't just walk in on them." Joan told him and then kissed him softly. 


	2. Caught in the Act Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Author's Note: Okay, thank you guys so much for all the feedback, I hadn't originally intended on continuing this, but I couldn't resist. Alright, I know I'm not great at the characters, but 'eh. And also, this is a Grace/Luke fic, not Adam/Joan; therefore there will not be large amounts of Adam/Joan interaction. They are just extra characters in this fic.  
  
Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and then back again. He had already knocked on the door and was waiting for some sign of life. Seconds later the door opened. Grace Polk stood before him, hair a mess, dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. "Uh." Luke opened his mouth, and the least intelligent sound that could possibly be made came out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? It's not even nine am." Grace asked, not the least bit happy about being woken up before nine on a Saturday.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"It's eight forty three in the morning!" Grace groaned. Luke wasn't moving, he was just staring at her, so she stepped back and let him inside. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Luke looked at her, glancing up and down the length of her body. "What?" Grace raised an eyebrow. Why was he being weird? He'd seen her in less yesterday, what did it matter?  
  
"Do you uh. want to uh."  
  
"Spit it out dude."  
  
'Make out?' Luke cleared his throat. "Get dressed?"  
  
"Not really. I was planning on going back to bed. you're not going to let me do that are you?" Grace huffed. "Whatever. Fine. I'll go get dressed." She headed down the hallway to her bedroom. "I don't see what the big deal is. You want to talk, then talk."  
  
"Well about yesterday."  
  
"Can't you forget about that?" Grace closed her door part way, so she could still listen to him as he talked. She grabbed clean underwear out of her drawer, and found her bra.  
  
"No." Luke stood in the living room, glancing around. There were baby pictures of Grace on the mantel over the fire and he smirked slightly at them. In one of them she wore a pink dress, flashy shoes, and had her long blonde hair in pigtails.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Grace rolled her eyes; she could hear him moving around. What was he doing? She shook her head and found a pair of jeans, and then a short sleeved shirt and pulled them on. Followed by a pair of socks, one grey, one dark blue, and then her shoes.  
  
Luke still hadn't responded when Grace walked down the hall. Her hair was still a mess but she didn't care. That was how she liked it. Then she saw the reason he hadn't answered her. "You tell anyone about those and I swear I will make you pay."  
  
Luke smirked at her and then looked back at the pictures. "You actually wore pink?"  
  
"It wasn't willingly, now shut up. You wanted to talk, and you're not talking."  
  
"Yes I am." Grace narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I really doubt you came over to marvel at the fact that I wore pink when I was four years old."  
  
"We kissed." Luke said moving closer to Grace.  
  
"Yeah? What's your point?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It doesn't _mean_ anything." Grace looked up at him and saw a flash of hurt cross his face. "Look science boy, it was to prove a point. That's all."  
  
Luke looked down at her face. To her it meant nothing? "What about yesterday? There was no one there to prove any points to. Other than me. and if that's the case, I missed the point."  
  
Grace opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. She was all about witty comebacks, but at the moment her mind was blank. "Look. You're the one that kissed me yesterday. Therefore it was your point."  
  
"There was no point! Just me, wanting to kiss you." Grace looked at him; she felt her cheeks growing hot and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever dude, I've gotta go meet Rove."  
  
"He and Joan are at our house. He didn't mention plans with you."  
  
"Yeah, well Adam is forgetful." Grace grabbed her leather jacket off the back of the sofa and headed for the door, but Luke stopped her with a gentle grasp on her arm.  
  
"Grace." He said softly, pulling her back towards him.  
  
"Luke. don't do this."  
  
"Don't do what?" Luke leaned down slowly, watching her eyes as he closed the distance between their faces, and their bodies.  
  
"You don't want me. You don't want to do this with me."  
  
"I think I do." He didn't let Grace say another word, as he leaned down quickly, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She didn't object, her leather jacket slipped from her fingers and she raised her hands to rest on Luke's sides as his wrapped around her waist, enclosing her to his body.  
  
Grace kissed Luke back deeply, their tongues tangled together. She felt one of Luke's hands slipping up her back and into her hair, mussing it more than it had been earlier. She slid her hands under the sides of his shirt, and smoothed her hands over his flesh.  
  
Seconds later Grace pushed him back onto the couch, and he pulled her with her, never breaking the passionate kiss. She straddled his thighs and pushed her hands under his shirt again, over his stomach, up to his chest.  
  
She tore her mouth away from his when she felt his hands venture under her shirt, and smoothing over her ribs. Grace looked down at him, and then lifted her arms up, to let him pull her shirt over her head. But instead of leaning into kiss him again Grace grabbed his arms and pulled him up so he was sitting up, and then tugged his shirt over his head.  
  
Luke wrapped his arms around Grace's waist and pulled her closer, and kissed her intensely. His hands skimmed over her back as he laid back on the couch again, and felt the weight of her upper body against his. Her breasts against his chest, skin against skin. The only thing that kept their upper body's from complete contact was that damn lacy bra again.  
  
The phone rang and Grace lifted her head up and glanced around. It was on the other side of the room. Too far. Luke pulled her mouth back to his and she completely forgot about the phone.  
  
Several blocks away an annoyed Joan hung up the phone and looked at Adam. "She isn't answering."  
  
"It's still early dude. Grace isn't a morning person yo."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Joan leaned into his side as Adam's arm draped over her shoulders. "She could have forgotten."  
  
"Yeah." Adam pressed his lips against her temple and rested his head against the top of hers.  
  
"Joan, don't forget you need to clean the kitchen." Joan let out a quiet huff of breath.  
  
"Mom." She whined.  
  
"You're still waiting for Grace, so please, before you guys go out clean the kitchen. You know that it is your day."  
  
"Fine." Joan pulled away from Adam and stood up.  
  
"I can help if you want Jane." Adam offered looking up at Joan.  
  
"How about you go get Grace out of bed, and drag her over. I'll be done by the time you get back." Adam nodded and got up from the couch.  
  
"Epic." He kissed her softly. "We'll be back." Joan smiled and kissed him softly. "Bye Mrs. Girardi." Adam said as she walked back into the living room. He gave her a small wave, and then left through the front door.  
  
Luke took his time, kissing Grace's face, neck, shoulders, and the tops of her breasts, then skipped down to graze kisses over her stomach. They had ended up sitting up again, his hands on her hips, squeezing, and pulling her closer every time she would shift her weight.  
  
Grace took control again, and pushed Luke onto his back again by his shoulders and looked down at him momentarily. Then she leaned down and kissed his chest, and felt his fingers tangle in her hair.  
  
Adam walked up to Grace's front door and knocked. No answer. He frowned at the door and glanced around, then he tried the door knob. It was unlocked so he opened the door. "Grace?" He said walking inside. "Cha, dude!" He said loudly when he saw Grace and Luke on the couch.  
  
Grace's head jerked up and she growled quietly. "Rove!"  
  
"You were late. Jane sent me to get you."  
  
"I told you." Grace muttered under her breath and climbed off of Luke. She found her shirt, and then Luke's. She threw his to him and pulled her on. "Let's go." She grabbed her jacket again and looked at Adam.  
  
Adam stepped outside, then Luke followed, then Grace. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Both boys just looked at her. "Walk!" She growled and both turned around and started walking. 


	3. Caught in the Act Chapter Three

The feedback is so greatly appreciated! I hope that you like the new part. I'm not really happy with it, but I've been having trouble writing lately. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and hopefully the next part won't take as long.  
  
Part Three  
  
The bell had just rung, five minutes to get across the school before the second bell rung. Luke though as he blindly walked down the hall. The day before, after he, Grace and Adam had gotten back to his house, Joan, Adam and Grace had left again. He hadn't seen Grace since.  
  
Not that he really was looking for her. But talking to her yesterday hadn't worked, so he still wanted to talk to her. but she didn't obviously. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and yank him backwards. He heard a door slam shut, and then let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness.  
  
The a thin stripe of light coming in through a crack between the door and the wall he saw blonde hair. Then he realized it was Grace, standing in front of him. "Look, I'm not promising you anything."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to." Luke told her, and then felt her hands on his face, pulling him closer, and kissing him ardently. He groaned softly and pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Grace let her hands slide from his face, to his neck, fingers of one hand played with the short hair at the nape of his neck, while the other just rested against his skin.  
  
Joan grabbed onto Adam's and they both laughed quietly as the darted past people, hurrying towards the Janitors closet before the bell rang. Adam opened the door and backed Joan into the room as he kissed her softly.  
  
"Do you mind?!" Grace snapped pulling back slightly from Luke when someone ran into small room with them.  
  
"Hey!" Joan stomped her foot. "You guys!" Adam stood beside Joan; their fingers laced together, his other hand on her hip.  
  
"Come on, there's someplace else I'm sure."  
  
"Someplace else to what might that be Mr. Rove?" Price stood behind them, out side of the closet. "All of you, out now. Get to class. This will not happen again. I don't want to catch you in here again."  
  
One by one they all left the closet. Adam and Joan holding hands, then Grace behind them, and Luke behind her. The bell rang and three of the four hurried to class, Grace slowed down, not in a hurry to be on time.  
  
Twenty minutes later Grace strolled into class. Luke watched her as she walked down the isle between the tables and plopped down in her seat. "Ms. Polk. You were late, yet again." Grace simply shrugged.  
  
"Grace? What is going on with you and my brother?" Joan asked in a hushed voice, leaning towards her friend.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Making out in the Janitor's closet is nothing?"  
  
"Shut up Girardi. I don't want to talk about it." Grace snapped.  
  
Luke glanced over his shoulder and looked at Grace, after her sudden outburst, and she was staring at her notebook intently.  
  
That night Luke sat in his room, at his desk, blankly staring at his computer. His mind was stuck on Grace. Everything was about Grace. He couldn't think of a single chemical equation without it inevitably leading back to Grace.  
  
"Hey Luke?" Joan knocked softly on his door and peeked inside.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure." Joan walked inside and sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him.  
  
"I'm just wondering. what's going on with you and Grace?"  
  
"I have no idea. I wish I did, but she said she wasn't promising my anything, but she kissed me. I don't understand girls. That's why I like science! It's easy to figure out."  
  
"Right." Joan nodded slightly. Of course, it was always science with him. "Give her some time? Maybe she needs to figure stuff out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"In the mean time. the Janitor's closet is mine and Adam's during lunch." Joan smiled at her brother before getting up and walking out of his room.  
  
Grace stood outside the back door of the Girardi's house, waiting for someone to answer, silently hoping it was Joan. The door opened a second later.  
  
"Hey Grace." Kevin said pulling open the door, then wheeling himself backwards to let her inside. "Joan is-"  
  
"Is Luke here?"  
  
"In his room." Grace nodded and started through the kitchen. "Hey Grace?" She stopped and looked at him. "Go easy on him." Kevin smirked slightly and Grace shook her head and rolled her eyes before continuing on her way through the kitchen, the living room and up the stairs to Luke's room.  
  
She didn't bother knocking, just burst into his room. Luke jumped from his chair, then quickly clicked on the 'X' in the upper corner of his computer screen, before turning to look at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are _you_ doing looking at naked women on the internet?"  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
"Uh. that's what it looked like to me."  
  
"I wasn't looking at them, I was. doing research." Luke shifted slightly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Grace just looked at him, then walked around him and looked at his computer. She clicked on the internet explorer button and glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Grace. Don't-"  
  
"What? I'm just curious about what you're researching." She clicked on the arrow on the address bar, and then smirked slightly, she clicked on the first link that was there and hit 'Go.' Seconds later the page had loaded. "How to please your woman in bed?" Grace raised an eyebrow, and watched the blush creep up Luke's face.  
  
Grace moved closer to him. "So show me what you learned."  
  
"Wha-at?" Luke stuttered.  
  
"All that research. you should try it out." Luke continued to stare at her for a second longer before cupping her face and kissing her softly. He backed her up towards the bed and laid her back, then stretched out beside her, never breaking the kiss.  
  
Okay, This one isn't going to lead into graphic sex. So anyone that doesn't want that, no worries. It's just gonna skip. 


	4. Caught in the Act Chapter Four

Okay, so Obviously no one was thrilled with the last chapter. But fine, I'm enjoying writing it, so that's all that matters. _  
  
Not once have I claimed to be a fantastic writer, or that the characters would be just like they are in the show. I am the writer, I am creative. Thus things will be changed. _  
  
As for the comment about Grace. I repeat. I am the writer. My story! I can change whatever I want. Wispy was just one of the words that popped up in my thesaurus, that I decided I would use. As for her bra. How do YOU know what color bra she would wear? Or if it would be lacy? She wore a dress in The Uncertainty Principle, something people didn't think would happen. So her underwear can be whatever fabric and color I want to make them. _  
  
If you don't like the story, don't leave feedback. It is as simple as that. For the rest of you, that gave feedback for the last part, that actually enjoyed it, Thank you. It is very much appreciated.  
  
Part Four  
  
Luke laid in his bed, with Grace's back against his chest. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was steadily slowing down. "You okay?" He asked her softly, and pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder.  
  
Grace cast a glance at Luke over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah." She whispered and he pressed his lips against hers softly. She shifted back again, pressing closer to him before letting her eyes slip shut. "Hey Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?" Luke asked slipping his arm around her waist, and rested his hand on her naked stomach.  
  
"Thanks." Grace whispered.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for that. It was something that I wanted too."  
  
"I didn't mean. I." Grace rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself for stuttering over her words. "Just forget it." She felt Luke kiss the back of her neck, and stroke his fingers softly against her stomach.  
  
"Okay." He told her quietly.  
  
Half an hour later Grace was sound asleep against Luke's chest, clad only in his thin sheets. Luke jerked his head up when he heard his bedroom door open. He silently prayed it wasn't either of his parents. Instead he got a very shocked Joan. "Oh."  
  
Grace was barely covered by the sheet, and it was only wrapped around Luke's waist. "What Joan?"  
  
"I just. nothing." Joan smiled. "You used a condom right?" She asked with a quiet voice, not wanting to wake up Grace.  
  
"I'm the genius in the family remember Joan? Of course I did. I took some from Kevin's room."  
  
"Okay.I'll let you get back to. I'll talk to you later." Joan backed out of the room, and closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but smile, then hurried down to her room to call Adam.  
  
"I should get going." Luke looked down at Grace. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Alright. Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No." Grace sat up and shook her head a little. "No promises remember?"  
  
"I was just offering. Want to make sure you get home alright."  
  
"I'll be fine. It isn't even dark out yet." Grace stood up and started pulling her clothes back on. Luke soon followed. He pulled on his boxers, then his jeans, then caught Grace before she could pull her shirt on. He wrapped his arms around her, as she stood before him in her jeans, bra, and one sock.  
  
He kissed her softly, exploring her mouth while his fingers smoothed up and down her back. "I've gotta go." Grace kissed him quickly, then pulled back and yanked her shirt over her head. She found her other sock, and then pulled on her shoes and found her jacket. "See ya."  
  
"Bye Grace." Luke watched as Grace quickly walked out of his room. He found his shirt and pulled it on, then ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but smile. That was no where near what he was expecting. And he wasn't complaining.  
  
__  
  
The next day at school Grace stood in front of her lock, shoving her jacket inside. Joan walked up beside her and leaned against the lockers. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Grace muttered.  
  
"So are you and Luke like a couple now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"We're not a couple. He knows it. It's nothing." Grace slammed her locker shut and turned around and walked off. She made her way out of the school and into the courtyard to sit by herself. She didn't want to sit with Adam and Joan and watch them fawn of each other, or have to listen to the questions about her relationship with Luke.  
  
She didn't know what her relationship with Luke was. She wasn't looking for a relationship. She didn't know what she was looking for. But she liked Luke. more than she wanted to admit to herself. He had a geeky charm. And he didn't automatically assume anything about her like everyone else did. And he wasn't afraid to actually talk to her.  
  
_  
  
I'm not completely sure if I'll continue or just leave it at this. I have other fic ideas that I'd like to work on 


End file.
